ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Suspicion
is the fourth episode of SSSS.GRIDMAN. Summary Namiko and Hass get a deal to have fun with college boys and bring Rikka and Akane along. Learning about it, Yuta and Utsumi are filled with impatience and decide to follow Rikka around. Yuta feels something incomprehensible when Rikka smiles at older men. Meanwhile, a monster that Gridman cannot detect appears. Voice Drama 4.4 Rikka asks her mother about death. Cast * : (Japanese dub)/Brandon McInnis (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Robert McCollum (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Greg Ayres (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Jill Harris (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Lindsay Seidel (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Barry Yandell (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Anastasia Munoz (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Sarah Wiedenheft (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Amber Lee Connors (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Ian Sinclair (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Cris George (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Chris Burnett (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Apphia Yu (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Stephen Fu (Funimation Dub) Appearances Hyper Agents *Gridman **Primal Fighter ***Max Gridman Assist Weapons *Gridman Calibur *Battle Tracto Max *Buster Borr *Sky Vitter Kaiju *Alexis・Kerib *Gonglee *Anti Easter Eggs Denkou Choujin Gridman *The song playing in the karaoke room was Futatsu no Yuuki, a song from the original series. *The 'confused' emote that Rikka sends to Akane also appeared on Junk in Denkou Choujin Gridman. Ultra Series *Akane's profile picture is an Alien Reguran which the college students mistook for Alien Baltan with one of them imitating Alien Baltan's infamous laugh, even though Alien Reguran doesn't look like Alien Baltan. **Funnily, a similarly named Alien Regulan does look similar to Alien Baltan. *In the pastry shop where Yuta and Utsumi hide in, the song playing in the background is Yume Hiko, which was performed by Namiko's voice actress, Suzuko Mimori, as the ending theme of the then-concurrently airing Ultraman R/B. Other *Wooser makes a cameo as a mascot on a bus. This may be considered an inversion of Ultraman Zero's cameo in his show, since Wooser now appears in a Tsuburaya property. He previously did this with episode 11 of Kaiju Sakaba Kanpai!. *At the karaoke place, the video playing on the screen is the visual for the karaoke version of Die Hollen Polezei from Inferno Cop, which in turn is a reference to Ultraman. *In the pastry shop, some of the buns have a "mask" on them, which is a reference to Hellfire Boy from Inferno Cop. A similar bun also appears in the same show. *Max asks Yuta "Have you lost your way?", which may be a reference to a song from one of Trigger's earlier projects, Kill La Kill. *When Akane gets in the elevator and repeatedly presses the button, she takes a similar position as Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion while the latter was also in a elevator. *The names of the four Arcadia boys are based on various toy companies that produced Macross toys, even their group name is based on one. **They are also designed based on the various versions of the Autobot Jetfire. Jetfire started out in the Transformers franchise as a licensed toy of the Valkyrie mech from Macross. **Yamato is the sole survivor among the Arcadia members and became the only person under the Arcadia name. He is named after the toy company Yamato that later changed its name to Arcadia. Basically, Yamato became Arcadia. *The scene where Rikka sees Gridman from a rooftop may have been inspired by a similar scene in the opening of Metal Armor Dragonar. id:Kecurigaan Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Episodes Category:Episodes